


Come to my arms, my beamish child

by midearthwritings



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midearthwritings/pseuds/midearthwritings
Summary: Only a little ray of sunshine was needed to calm a storm.(Or : Daughter!Reader walks into an important reunion and fluff ensues.)
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thranduil (Tolkien)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Come to my arms, my beamish child

**Author's Note:**

> A+ parenting for Thranduil in this one. And Thorin is clearly really good with children.  
> Originally posted on Tumblr (@midearthwritings).

The Gods had given their creations the ability to build shelters, homes, to protect themselves from the weather. Yet, a storm was raging in one of Mirkwood's council room. You could hear the roaring as your little feet brought you closer to the big wooden door. You knew you had to be quick. Legolas would never find you in this room. 

With all your strength you pushed the entrance open. It was difficult, the wood was heavy for your small body. But somehow, you managed to get inside.

The screaming had stopped and all you could hear was the boring, yet strangely scary, sound of silence. Carefully, you stepped forward. Dozen of pair of eyes were fixated on you. Never before had you seen those people. They were not elves, you knew it because they were short, and their ears were not pointy, like yours.

"Iell nîn." 

Your face lit up at the all too familiar voice and you rushed towards its source.

"Ada!" You cried out, happily. 

Small hands grabbed the Elvenking's silky robes. You loved them, his robes. You loved how long they were at the end. And sometimes, hidden from people's judgmental eyes, you would sit on them as your father walked down the corridors. You would let him drag your featherlight weight throughout the place. And you would laugh hysterically, falling on your back, as he continued to walk.

Thranduil looked down at you and he smiled. Not just the polite smile he usually offered to his guests or friends, no. It was a real one. The kind of smile only you and Legolas had the privilege to see. The kind that made Thranduil's eyes crinkle and his cheeks hurt afterwards.

He laid his hand on the top of your head gently.

"What is it that you are doing here, iell nîn?" He asked you, in a playful tone.

The King knew his guests, Thorin and his council, were observing the both of you. It was an important reunion that you had disturbed with your big bright eyes and your happiness. But, had they all been dying in front of him, he wouldn't have cared in the least. He would always stop whatever it was that he was doing, in order to give his children some attention.

"I was, with Legolas, we was playing and it's my turn to hide. And he no will find me here, will he Ada?"

"He will not find me." Thranduil corrected softly, and you nodded understandingly. "But you are right, he won't. It was very smart of you to come hide in there."

At his words, your eyes scintillated in a way that would have made the stars jealous. Your little heart swelled with pride. Because your father was your model. And one day, you wanted to be just like him. 

All too suddenly, the earlier screams came back to your mind and you scrunched up your nose.

"Were you fighting with your friends Ada?" You questioned, spinning on your feet to look at the people in the room. "Because you lecture Legolas and I when we do, always."

At the other end of the round wooden table, sat a somber and stern dwarf. His long dark hair looked so different from your father's silver mane. Curious, you slowly walked up to the mysterious friend. 

"No, iell nîn. We were not fighting."

But Thranduil's voice already seemed far, far away, as your interest was now onto the Dwarvenking. His eyes were blue, like your father. Although they were not as bright, it reassured you in a way. You planted your feet in front of him.

"Who is you name?" You asked, poking at Thorin's muscular thigh with a little finger.

If Thranduil couldn't resist you, well, it seemed that Thorin could not either. His hard features softened at the two beaming orbs looking right up at him. The corner of his lips curved slightly and he lifted you off the ground, bringing you onto his lap.

"We don't say _Who_ is you name, ghivashith, we say _What_ is your name." The King explained in a voice, so soft that he surprised himself.

The stranger, you noticed, despite being shorter than Thranduil—way shorter—made you feel really small. And you were big, you knew it. Legolas always told you so, and Legolas never lied. 

Tentatively, you looked back at your father and you saw him smile at you, again, with a small nod of his head.

"What..." You tried, turning to face Thorin again. "What is your name?"

The dwarf nodded, approvingly.

"My name is Thorin." He replied, resting his palm flat against your small back. 

"Are you Ada's friend?" You asked again, grabbing the two braids at each side of Thorin's face and tugging gently.

The Dwarvenking bit his lower lip before throwing his head back in a fit of laughter. _Children and their innocence._

Not understanding, you started giggling with him. And Thranduil listened, your laugh melodious like bells in the summer wind, contrasting with Thorin's deep and low one. What a pretty picture. 

And how doomed they all were, for they would never be able to see something more beautiful than the smile you wore in this instant.

**Author's Note:**

> Sindarin and Khuzdul used :
> 
> Ada→Daddy  
> Iell nîn→ My daughter  
> Ghivashith→ Treasure that is young


End file.
